The present invention relates to a miniature magneticfield-sensitive device and a magnetic field measuring instrument incorporating such a device.
Measurement of magnetic field strength takes place in areas as varied as navigation, the measurement of strong currents, determination of the relative position of two objects, etc. Some integrated transducers are known, the most common of which is the Hall effect transducer. Significant work has also been done on sensitive electronic devices such as magneto-diodes and magneto-transistors. The sensitivity of these transducers remains rather low, however, and varies from about 0.75 volts per tesla for a Hall effect transducer having an integrated amplification circuit to 10 volts per tesla for a magneto-transistor. Moreover, the parameters of these known sensitive electronic devices are significantly affected by variations in temperature.